Amarant History
Fall of the Progenitors Before stars the universe and even before time, the Progenitors had absolute power over all energy and matter in existence. They shaped their realm into a grand pillars with luminous walls supported by pillars of endless energy. These immortal beings were themselves composed of pure energy, and they were as curiosity as they were creativite. They gave rise to uncounted forms of life., but their greatest creation was the Gativ. The Gativ had invincible corporeal bodies of shimmering blue energy, and they served as messengers and laborers for the Progenitors. The curiosity of the Progenitors eventually led to their undoing. Having mastered their own realm, they focused their power on peeling back the 11 dimensions of their realm to find out what lay beyond its boundaries. When they drew away the veil they found an infinite abyss filled with an equally infinite hunger. The Progenitors immediately moved to seal the rift, but the darkness engulfed the Progenitors temple and attacked the very fabric of the realm. The boundless pillars of energy which supported the Temple shattered into fragments of light which scattered across the abyss. The Progenitors became confined to mortal bodies stripping them of their infinite power. The now corporeal, the Progenitors clung to the fragments of their empire as they were spread across what was left of their creation. To avert annihilation the Progenitors desperately used their greatest remaining power to draw the fragments to to themselves. Enmeshed in a loose field the scattered remnants of the Progenitors creation formed rotating clouds of energy which eventually coalesced into swirling massive clouds, of stars, and planetoids. The Progenitors struggled to keep the surging darkness at bay but slowly the darkness enveloped each of the Progenitors. Slowly the Darkness ripped the Progenitors away from the core of light and they drifted farther and farther away from each other. Trapped in the gravity prison of their own making, drifting out into the darkness, the Progenitors deteriorated. Thus the universe was born. The Celestial Wars The Gativ were lost. With their creators gone they were left to redefined the nature of their society. However time is ever the enemy of hope. The abyss surrounding the galaxy was unrelenting, and it continued to expand, pushing the galaxies further apart from one another. The shadows worked to weaken the mightiest stars making them collapse in on their own weight, creating black holes as beachheads into the galaxy. With the darkness pulling their light farther and farther apart the Gativ were forced to act quickly. They built great War Forges and Star Engines with which to battle the void. They crafted armies and sieged the darkness. Slowly they forced the darkness back. Driving it from one star system then the next. Some stars were lost and the Gativ used their mastery of gravity to seal the darkness in and prevent anything from escaping. Millions of years of war left the stars scattered and desolate. The great cities on a million worlds long gone. Trillions of living beings reduced to dust and ash. But at long last the darkness was contained beyond the cluster of light. A spiral of stars spinning slowly in a sea of black. But they had won. ' ' Fading Light With their victory they mained a vigilant watch on the barriers of light that shielded them from the darkness. Aeons passed with occasional invasions. The longer time went of, the less frequent the attacks. For some it was not enough to simply watch over the ruins of a long dead civilization. Some of the Gativ began repairing the dead worlds their creators had made. Taking the energy that their creators had given them they created new life and forged new growing worlds. Living energy swept across the barren worlds and engulfed the ancient ruins of a billion worlds. In time the Gativ found they could not expend energy without great effort. Their brilliant blue energy diminished and they became as their creations, mortal. This angered some. Their vigil was to protect this universe from the darkness, not waste it on creating new life. Those that lost their power were abandoned by the Gativ. But those that chose to create life did not bear ill. They were grateful that they could live and die under the vigilant protection of the Gativ. And so they abandoned their name and became the Amarant. They toiled across the many scattered stars of the galaxy as gardeners. They encouraging the growth of various life forms from the fragments of the creators and they uprooted creatures which they deemed as unfit. Feeling alone and abandoned the Gativ retreated to the outer rim to maintain their Eternal Watch. ' ' The Purge Wars Eons passed without incident and in their isolation the Gativ, became fearful that the enemy had slipped past them. They started turning their gaze inward. They had focused too much attention on the endless dark beyond their own stars and began to suspect the darkness had festered on worlds long forgotten. They sent scouts who reported back many worlds that had teaming life that could threaten the galaxy if left unchecked. But there were too many stars for them to check. The Gativ sought to reform the old alliance with the Amarant. Expressing concerns over darkness and corruption inside the galaxy they asked for aid in patrolling and purging worlds they found suspect. The Amarant sought out the worlds the Gativ listed as potential threats and found only primitive civilizations of intelligent life. The Amarant forbade the Gativ from interfering in the development of these primitive societies. They were the life and species the Amarant had created and would protect. The Gativ were furious with the Amarant. Their wasteful use of their energy and time would be the doom of them all if the enemy chose now to attack. Infighting among the Gativ erupted. Some thought they sould act and others felt they should trust the Amarant. Now divided the remnants of the Progenitors are forever shattered. Those determined to focus their guard on the edges of space returned to their Eternal Watch, but for some it was impossible to let go. A groups of Gativ formed the secret order of Esotium. They alone took up the mantle of stamping out the darkness everywhere they found it, not just on the edges of space but on inhabited worlds. The Purge was executed without question or hesitation. Entire races were wiped out by the Gativ to ensure that the Abyss could not use them to gain ground in this galaxy. The Amarant quickly retaliated against the Getiv. After a devastating battle and countless thousands of lives lost, the secret order of Esotium was revealed. While the Amarant and Gativ were fighting the Esotium took the opportunity to wipe out a few hard to reach worlds the Amarant were protecting. This galvanized the Amarant and Gativ in an alliance to stop the rogue element within their race. ' ' The Prison Now aligned the Amarant and Gativ formed a plan. They let information about a race of beings that could become corupt slip to the Esotium. A large force that had begun to develop power and technology that could reach the stars. This would require as many Esotium to eradicate the threat. The Gativ prepared for the Esotium to arrive and when they did a deadly battle ensued. Amarant and Gativ fought to drive the Esotium into the well laid trap and when it sprung, the Esotium were caught in a gravitational prison held tight by two binary stars. Around this prison was the dust and debris of two worlds that were allowed to slowly form. Encasing the Esotium at the core of a hollow planet. The incredible gravitational field produced by the two stars and the pressure of miles of heavy metals created a prison which neutralized the Gativ's most potent weapons preventing their light from escaping.' ' Victory in the Dark Not all among the Gativ agreed with the imprisonment of the Esotium. This fractured both the Amarant and Gativ further weakening their strength and power to fight the darkness. The ages of warfare, infighting, and fractured allegiances left both Amarant and Gativ vastly weakened and on the cusp of mutual collapse. It was at this moment their ancient enemy chose to strike. Stars started going dark and waves of abyssal creatures stabbed into the galaxy once more. Reminded about their true enemy both sides admitted that they had lost their way. In a ritual of penance both factions agreed to lead a final sortie into the abyss so that they would never again forget who their true enemy was. The unified host gathered and launched an attack which ensued struck deeper than ever before into the abyss between galaxies. Having broken through the screen of abyssal creatures that defended the galaxy's borders for the first time in Amarant history they entered a realm of ruin. The rules of their universe did not seem to apply here. Temples many times greater than the Progenitors original enclave lay broken and scattered in all directions. Tremors rocked the barren graveyard of worlds. Something unspeakable stalked the ruins. The Gativ knew that they stood no chance against the enemy and they convinced their Amarant to retreat. The rearguard action that followed forced the Gativ to once more cut through the creatures that guarded the path back to the galactic border, but without a choice they plunged in. The battle that raged was the single most heroic event recorded in Amarant history. Having reached the portal which they opened the Gativ stood in the breach between the darkness and the rest of the galaxy. The Amarant consolidated their power to close the opening and sealed the abyss as the Gativ retreated back through the gate. Mere thousands made it through, all others were lost. With the galactic border back in place, the Amarant enumerated their losses. Only a tiny fraction of the Amarant had made it back and even the surviving Gativ were gravely wounded. Vesi’tauos, the oldest and wisest of the Gativ lay dying, his wounds were beyond the Amarants ability to heal. His inner light radiated with with a black tendrils that absorbed the light. He knew he was beyond saving and effectively indestructible to those of this realm. With his final dying light commanded that he be cast into a black hole to prevent his corruption from becoming an unstoppable evil. ' ' Twilight of the Immortals Once again the Immortal beings that once walked these stars found their existence waning. With each conflict they lose more lives and more defenders. Their race weekend and scattered. Their once mighty empire lost to ruin. The Amarant no longer have enough light to maintain their immortality. The Gativ have the power and immortality, but are too few to protect the galaxy they once defended. Over the last twenty thousand years they slowly retreated back towards the center of the galaxy. It is here where they maintain their Eternal Watch for the enemy. Now with the coming darkness that speeds its way through the galaxy they prepare for what may be their last fight.